


Deep End

by TylaNamikaze



Category: my hero - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Reader, Betrayal, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, F/M, Family Drama, Flirty Takami Keigo | Hawks, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylaNamikaze/pseuds/TylaNamikaze
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Shinsou Hitoshi, Dabi & Todoroki Shouto, Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Midoriya Izuku & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

He came for her 

CROWN 

She left with his

HEAD


	2. Chapter 2

"Another 3 officers have been killed Dabi." Enji said rubbing his face dark circles around his eyes from lack of sleep.

"That's 10 in the last month!" Dabi said through gritted teeth frustration as 10 of his men have been slaughtered. 

"I know but lashing out will not help us in this situation. Stay level headed son." Enji said resting a large hand on his tense shoulders. 

"Yes sir. Do you have any information on where their bodies were found?" He said sitting back down a hand raking down his face. 

"Near the farmer land of Yamato." He said going to the map circling the small village that many have tried to gain power over. 

"That's were the last ones were found at as well. Do you think that someone who lives in Yamato are killing them?" Dabi asked standing next to his father looking at the map. 

"That's a theory I have been looking over but the people of Yamato would never do something like that. They are anti-war so killing off soldiers would do them no good." He replied rubbing his temples a headache slowly coming. 

"Damn it." he muttered to himself his mind drawing blanks as he could not think of anything. 

"Touya go out and get ready for the announcement."

"Yes but I can't leave you with this father! Look at you-" 

"Enough Touya go and get ready. I will stop working on this and get some sleep beforehand." Enji said a tired smile on his lips as pulled the map down turning off the lights.


	3. Chapter 3

Dabi buttoned the last button of his shirt before straightening himself out completely. He took a deep breath jumping when he saw someone else in his reflection. 

"You bastard!" Dabi said glaring at a laughing Keigo. He rolled his blue eyes going back to admiring himself in the mirror.

"Aww are you mad baby bird?" he whispered seductively in his ear chuckling after. 

"You know I hate that name." Dabi grunted pushing the shorter male off of him. 

"I know that's why I use it." he replies snuggly plopping down on the bed his arms behind his head.

"You annoy me." Dabi said going to his lock box grabbing his crown placing it atop of his black hair. 

"If I annoyed you so much why are we announcing our engagement to the kingdom?" The blonde questions showing his ring to his fiancé. 

"Whatever little mouse." Dabi said his blue eyes scanning the shorter man up and down. His shirt having 2-3 buttons open giving a good view of his chest. 

"Something you like?" Keigo asked standing up walking towards the other male. Dabi looked him up and down before speaking again. 

"Nah." Keigo laughed before pushing him away fixing his own crown on top of his unruly hair. 

"We must get going." Keigo said intertwining their fingers together. The pair walked out of the room going to the front of the large estate where their ride awaited. 

"How do you feel?" Keigo asked as the settled into their ride. Their intertwined fingers in the middle of them. 

"I don't know. Excited? Nervous maybe." 

"THE Touya Todoroki nervous! This is huge ladies and gentlemen." Dabi rolled his eyes using his free hand he flicked his forehead. 

"I'm happy that I will be able to have you with me for the rest of my life." He said leaning in landing a gentle kiss on his lips. The rest of the ride was a comforting silent until they reached the middle of town.


	4. Chapter 4

Y/n stood in the shadows as she watched her ex-husband step out of the car his lover right behind him. Her heart broke as she saw the look of adoration and love he had for Keigo. He never looked at her like that and it hurt. She was deeply in love with him but love turned to hate when she found Dabi in bed with Keigo on their 4 year anniversary. 

"As you know 2 years ago my wife Y/n sadly passed with our son Satori." The crowd laughed as nobody in the kingdom never liked her as she was a peasant girl who knew nothing about the royal life. So when she passed with her baby they we're over joyed. 

"But with the help of my family and friends I was able to rebuild myself and found my true love, Keigo." The crowd cooed as Keigo leaned over kissing his lips chastely. 

"With that being said I am honored to say that me and Keigo are engaged and will be getting married next winter!" A huge roar was heard as the crowd jumped around excitedly.

Y/n turned around leaving to go to the graveyard. She trudged to the back her and Satori's grave vandalized. She fell to her knees silent tears falling down her face.

"I will get my revenge for you my love. I as a mother has failed to protect you but I will stake my claim and reck havoc until Toya Todoroki and Keigo Takami pay for their sins. This is my blood promise." She pulled her dagger from her boot slicing her hand taking the blood writing on his tombstone. 

"I love you my son." She stood up fixing her hood before making her way back to her home of Yamato.


End file.
